Who Knew
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Rose keeps hearing a voice is the Doctor coming back for her?


**Title:** Who Knew  
**Setting:** Parallel World.  
**Pairing:** The Doctor/Rose… Sort of.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Parts:** 1/1  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. The song belongs to Pink.  
**Author's Notes:** My first ever Dr Who fiction, so please be kind to me.

_You took my hand, you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around._

She sat on her bed in her new room, her new world. Her knees are drawn to her chest, her head resting upon them, her shoulders quaking with her tears.

_I took your words, and I believed, in everything, you said to me._

She raised her head and focused her bleary eyes on the darkening sky outside her window. She looked for a sign, any sign, but for hours she stared, never moving, never faltering.

"You lied!" She screamed at the now black sky. She stood quickly and dashed to the window, throwing the glass open and thrusting her head out into the fresh air. "You're a liar; everything you said was a lie!"

She sat on the sill and once again let the red hot tears ebb from her eyes. It was different this time, they weren't tears of pain and sorrow, but tears of anger, she was angry he had left her, angry that he was never coming back, angry at herself for letting go, angry at her dad for returning, angry at the world for letting it happen. Put simply… She was just angry.

The wind brushed past her face, her hand went to her ear where she was sure she had just felt his lips. The voice of her dreams called softly on the wind. '_Rose_'.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong._

But they're not wrong, they were right, you are gone. And I'm alone.

The door opened behind her and a tall man walked into the room, the darkness hid his face, but she knew who he was, she knew by the sound of his feet on the carpet, she knew by the silence of his breath, she knew by the way he wrapped his arms around her, she knew by the way he encouraged her head to his chest, the way he placed his kiss on the top of her head, the way he held her protectively.

"Jack," She sobbed into his army uniform. "He lied to me."

_I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you a friend, I'd give anything._

I want to feel your soft hand on my cheek, I want to see your radiant smile, I want to see your penetrating eyes. I want to see you, to feel you, to hold you. But you're gone, and you're not coming back.

_When someone said count your blessings now, for they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong, they knew better, still you said forever, and ever, who knew._

She lay on the bed, encased in his arms, safe again from the dreams, from the voice. She wants to let go, to carry on with her life, but he won't let her, the lies won't let her.

He promised her the world, he promised he'd never go away and yet here she was, without him.

Jack kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, while he stroked her slightly larger stomach. She placed her hand on his and cried as she thought of the life she could have had, the life her unborn child could have had, the things her child could have seen. The places the 'Doctor's' child could have been.

_I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again, and I won't forget you my friend, what happened._

She slept peacefully calling out his name every now and then, Jack watched her as he sat at the window, looking from her to the sky outside, waiting for the inevitable moment when 'the father' would return.

She saw him clearly now in her dreams; he was standing on the beach waiting for her. She saw herself approach him, she saw herself embrace him. He held her for some moments then looked at her seriously, looked at her growing child and smiled that smile. She began to cry, both in her dream and in reality. He kissed her lips, passionately, then he released her from his hold and stood back and she watched as he disappeared again, this time she knew it was for good.

He wouldn't be visiting her dreams any longer; he wouldn't be calling her name on the wind. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. He lied.

_That last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again, and time makes it harder, I wish I could remember, But I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep, my darling, who knew, my darling, I miss you, who knew._


End file.
